


Show You The World

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Double Date, F/F, I Love You, Sleeping Swan - Freeform, Travel Plans, Tumblr Prompt, dinner date, first I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Emma has been so afraid for so long to say three little words to Aurora...





	Show You The World

**Author's Note:**

> I reblogged a prompt list on Tumblr with a bunch of different domesticity situations. Bauerfanstraten requested to see #27: I love you’s whispered in the dark for Sleeping Swan.

Date nights with other couples were always stressful for Emma. She was never one for double dates, but Aurora absolutely loved them. She was a social butterfly, she thrived on being able to socialize. So, once a month, Emma would crack and agree to go out with another couple. One night in particular, they agreed to go on a date with Mulan and Merida since they were back from their honeymoon. That made things even worse for Emma.

 

She wasn’t the best at expressing her feelings. While she lived with Aurora, she had yet to say that 4 letter “l” word. Aurora had said it all the time, in little ways. She didn’t seem bothered that Emma never said it in return, but it bothered Emma. That word didn’t come easily to her. She had only ever said it to a few people in her life, most of them family and even that took time. She didn’t quite understand how Aurora could be so patient with her.

 

They headed to a new pub that had been opened by one of Merida’s brothers and settled down to eat. Emma was quiet as Mulan described the beauty of their tour of Asia. They had seen amazing sights and eaten terrific food.

 

“I would love to travel,” Aurora said once Merida had finished describing Tokyo Disney, which they checked out just for giggles.

Emma looked over at her. “You would?”

“Of course.”

“I just didn’t think that seemed like you. You got freaked out enough when we went to New York.”

“It was loud and a little scary, but I’m ready now.” She intertwined her fingers with Emma’s. “I’d love to go anywhere with you.”

 

Emma couldn’t help but smile. Despite living together, she didn’t know where her relationship with Aurora was going. Yet, Aurora did. She saw a future of them traveling and exploring together. It was something she always dreamed about, but as a foster kid who ended up as a bail bondsperson, she couldn’t afford to. Now, she definitely could. There was no one else she would rather do it with it than Aurora.

 

Later that night, the two got ready for bed. Emma smiled as she stood in the doorway, watching Aurora roll up her nightgown and rub the lotion onto her legs. Everything she did, it just seemed so beautiful. She didn’t understand how Aurora fell for her. Every time Aurora pointed out that she was a princess too, she didn’t feel much like one. She wore wife beaters and down beers, heck she could belch the alphabet. Yet, there they were.

 

“You all set?” Aurora asked, glancing up to look at her girlfriend once she had put the lotion away. “I have to get to work pretty early tomorrow.”

 

Emma nodded and crossed over, crawling under the covers. Aurora pecked her lips before shutting off the lights and laying down. Things were quiet for a moment as they laid there, staring up at the ceiling fan.

 

“Do you think Phillip could handle the baby alone for a couple of weeks? He normally only has him for a night at the time, like tonight,” Emma said.

Aurora looked over at her, barely making out her face in the dark room. “Yeah. Why would he need to?”

“Well, I share custody of Henry with Regina and I know she’s okay with him. So, if we went somewhere like say…London, the boys would be taken care of.”

Aurora grinned. “You want to go to London?”

“We could travel around Europe, hitting up France, Germany…I don’t know, just everywhere. Or we could go to Asia like Merida and Mulan.”

“I’d love that.” Aurora cuddled up into Emma’s side, who wrapped her arms around her in return.

“I love you, Aurora,” Emma whispered.

 

Aurora’s heart fluttered at those three words, she had waited so long for them.

 

“I love you too,” she whispered in return.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I do accept prompts! Whether it be on here or my Tumblrs: just-an-outlaw and justanoutlawfanfiction.


End file.
